It's Useless
by The Sky Is Endless
Summary: Natsume is a supposed delinquent with hardly any clue of his past. Emotionless and aware of the hatred he is subjected to, he lives a normal day to day life. To him that is. N x M. Full summary inside. Please R & R. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I have so many stories still ongoing, and I'm not really updating them either, I really wanted to write this down before I forget my idea. Sorry to all you guys who are anticipating other chapters in my other stories!**

**Summary: Natsume was found in the midst of a dead town, underneath a small rickety boat. He was drenched in blood and red-stained weapons. Having lost all emotion, he was placed in a mental institute for boys. Many people blame him for what they thought he did to his clan, who were famous for being good fighters whenever the country was in war. Gloomy, hated, Natsume finds himself in a white bed, with little memory and inside a grey cell-like room with no windows and a locked door. This is the story of Hyuuga Natsume.**

**Ok, that was longer than I expected. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. -This applies to all chapters.-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's dark. So very dark.

There is no sunlight except for the meagre amount coming out from the barred door.

It's quiet. So very quiet.

The only sounds that are being emitted are the squeaks of many families of mice and the huff of my breathing.

It smells. A lot.

The stench of rotten food, which I refused to eat, circulated the cylindrical room.

I heard banging on the left of me. Seems like the loneliness of the institute was getting to him. Poor Youichi.

I heard scraping on the right of me. Ruka was trying to get out again, I guessed. It was useless, actually. A metal ground was spread throughout all over the grounds of the building, and a 10 metre radius around too.

I myself, was trying to think of a way to escape. Years of stealing maps, eavesdropping for information and fake attempts to escape, gave me a highly detailed picture of what the outside world looked like.

Youichi came to the institute a few weeks ago. Apparently, he was believed to be highly dangerous and was commanded here by his parents. Ruka, on the other hand, was here before I came in. To be truthful, I didn't think that there was anything wrong with him. He seemed like a fine gentleman. It was a question that baffled me for all of the 3 years I had been in here.

I sighed and rolled onto my back on my scratchy rag of a bed. Ruka had been here the longest, ever since the institute was established. The other people who were originally in the centre, had been adopted or taken away by their birth parents. Once again, I wondered why Ruka, and Youchi, hadn't been collected or adopted. I, on the other hand, was already doomed to live my life here. From the whispers I heard here and there, I was marked as highly dangerous, my parents were already dead and no one would ever adopt me.

I sighed once more, trying to remember my time before the institution.

**o.o.o.o.o**

_"Natsume-nii!" A young girl called._

_I turned my head._

_---_

_BOOM!_

_"Fire! Everybody, get out of the way!"_

_I was standing in the midst of a bright orange flame._

_---_

_My surroundings were black with soot. Many people were dead. Other were left bleeding on clinging onto the last straw of life. My view was cut off by the shelter I was under._

_I fainted._

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sighing for a third time, a guard emerged from the shadows and into the corridor where the sleeping quarters were.

"Alright you maggots. Go for a jog outside."

The sound of scraping doors, groans and moans were heard. Some cheers and hoorahs were also heard from new comers. Well, a jog outside isn't as free as you think.

I stayed inside, not wishing to move and go through the pain and torture the 'headmaster' inflicted on us.

"Natsume, are you not coming again?" A voice spoke out from the open door to my room.

"Hn."

The blonde-haired boy stepped in, his face was understanding. My one syllable, not-a-word replies were comprehensible to him.

I looked at the blue eyes which looked back at me.

"Although they'll make you go anyway, I guess it's not my choice to make you go or not. I'll leave you alone. Ja, Natsume."

"..."

The door swung silently shut.

Any minute now, the guard would march up to me and demand for a reason why I'm not attending, possible giving me a shower of saliva at the same time.

And, here he comes.

"NATSUME!" The shower came, as predicted, "WHY ARE YOU NOT OUTSIDE YET?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Shall I get Persona again?"

"..."

Shit. Persona, the man in charge of the institution. The person with the obvious grudge against me.

"I'm going. Don't get your knickers in a knot... Kimuwara."

"Why you little f-"

I was already out of the room before the guard started his stream of profanities.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Outside was blindingly bright. All the people there were pale from sunlight deficiency, except the excited jumpy ones which were, of course, the 'newbies' as we liked to call them.

"Now sprint on-"

"Natsume," Ruka whispered.

"Hm?"

"Adoption day is tomorrow. I heard that there will be famous people there."

"I want to know because...?"

"You might have a chance."

I snorted quietly, "It's useless. You have a lot more of a chance than me, Ruka."

"Now you know that isn't true."

"Hey you two! Quit the chatter, they've already started the run. Extra ten laps if you don't catch up."

Surely enough, the group had started the course.

"Yes sir," we replied simultaneously.

At that, we said no more.

* * *

**How was that? :D**

**I'll update when I get a few reviews!**

**Peace guys.**

**Sky~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really think that this story has potential... and thanks for the support you guys!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It's adoption/ pick-up day.

Many of us are excited. Some of the older ones, not so much.

Ruka, Youichi and I were in the 'not so much' group.

We were commanded to wear our cleanest and best clothing, despite the fact that they were all dirty, drenched in sweat from 'jogs' and ugly as hell.

We were, for the second time this season, allowed to have a short shower and make ourselves look presentable.

As usual, when everyone was in a hustle to get ready, and were fighting over the two small, grubby, cubicles, I stayed back and dressed as I usually did.

It was obvious that I wouldn't be leaving so why bother packing?

I waited for Youichi and Ruka to come out of the showers and then the three of us headed to the main room, or as we liked to call it, the Death Room.

The doors of the institute were closed and the windows were tinted black. The lights were slightly orange, to give one the feeling that our complexions were healthy and not sallow.

When everyone had gathered in the Death Room, Persona, clad in black and a mask, told us the 'rules' we had to abide by.

The gate swung open, revealing blindingly bright light. Most of us shifted to cover our eyes.

The doors closed once more. This time, the room was occupied by more people.

My eyes saw many different colours. It was so different compared to the bleak grey I was used to.

Smells were different too. There were stenches of perfume and spices, which made my nose wrinkle in disgust. Damn rich people.

Some of the 'others' rushed forward to greet the uniformed, aka, us. We stood stunned and uncomprehending. They knew us. We didn't know them.

"Ne, Hotaru. Look for the person I described to you."

"I still don't know why you dragged me here."

"I said that I was looking for him for a long time and I finally found him!"

"I still don't get why, but, whatever."

I turned around to see the people talking.

That was the first time I saw her.

She was small. Auburn hair framed a heart-shaped face, which was dominated by huge hazel eyes. Her expression was childish yet serious at the same time.

I looked at her again. She was too small. And flat-chested. Ugly, I could've said.

"Isn't that person him," the other girl said, pointing to Ruka.

She was small as well. Short dark hair and dark eyes. Her expression was one of pure boredom. In her arms, was a small white rabbit.

"It is! Usagi-chan, see if it is!" The first girl squealed.

The rabbit, Usagi, jumped out of the second girl's arms and onto Ruka.

Ruka, who was not expecting the small furry bundle, whirled around before he regained his balance.

A fat rabbit?

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Usa-chan?"

The rabbit looked back at Ruka knowingly.

Ruka glanced at where the rabbit had been flying from, seeing the first girl waving at him and the bored girl looking... bored.

"MIKAN-CHAN!"

"RUKA-PYON!"

I swear this was exactly like Catherine and Heathcliff.

The two hugged each other with the poor rabbit being strangled.

The bored girl, who was probably the Hotaru Mikan had said earlier, saw me looking at the reunion before turning away.

Ruka trotted over too me with Usagi in his arms and Mikan by his side.

"Natsume," he said, "this is my cousin, Mikan. Mikan, this is my best friend Natsume."

"Hello."

"Hn."

It seemed like after so long, Ruka would be finally returning home.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon."

"Hai, Mikan?"

"Is Youichi here as well?"

She knew Youichi too?

"Hai."

Speak of the devil, Youichi appeared.

"Mikan-nee."

"Youichi!"

Looking at her hopefully, Youichi asked, "did father want me back here?"

Mikan's smile faltered a bit.

"No, but I wanted you back so you're coming with me!"

Youichi hugged her.

"Are you ok, Ruka, Youichi? Did they treat you ok?"

"It was fine," Ruka said, hesitating a bit.

"You're lying," Hotaru's bored drawl sounded quietly.

"And you read people as well as ever, Imai-san."

"Adoption time is almost over. Please pick who you want to take and leave the institute without disturbing the remaining children," Persona announced.

Group by group, families left the institute and drove away. Soon, it was only Mikan, Hotaru, Youichi, Ruka and me.

"I guess we better get going," Mikan said, "Youichi, Ruka, come."

"What about Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Er, there's no space in the car."

"But a small car would be able to fit four passengers."

"I can't afford another person."

"We're free."

"We just can't take him. Let's go."

Mikan ushered Ruka and Youichi out and Hotaru trailed behind.

"Goodbye, Natsume," Ruka and Youichi mouthed.

"Hn."

The doors swung shut, closing off me from the outside world.

It was always like this. Adoption day would come. Everyone would go except me, Ruka and Youichi, except, this time, the other two weren't with me.

I was alone.

I was, are and will be alone until the day I die.

"Natsume, go back to your room."

"If you can call it a room," I muttered under my breath.

I returned to my stink hole of a cell and once again, perfected my plan for escape. Youichi and Ruka were in my plan originally.

Seems like i have to start from scratch.

I picked a a stick that I had gathered on one of the runs and redrew my plan for escape.

Once again, it's useless.

* * *

**Natume is all alone. I feel sorry for him.**

**Oh yeah, if you didn't get why Mikan didn't want Natsume come was because... well... I'll just tell you in the next chapter or something.**

**Review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm bored, so I'll type up another chappie today~**

**Trust me. Two chapters in one day is not that easy.**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

There is no one here. No one at all.

Persona is somewhere I don't really care about, the guards are probably lounging around trying to aim spitballs at a bin or something and, because of adoption day, I'm by myself.

It seems like the families of mice have even abandoned me. There was no scuffle nor squeak. Not the slightest interruption of the long, dead silence which stretched for who knows how long.

It had been three days ever since the two girls, Mikan and Hotaru took away Youichi and Ruka. No one else had been brought in either.

The guards didn't bother with the jogs and I was free to use the showers as many times as I wanted.

Hell, I could even walk around naked and there would be no one to stop me. Of course, I would never do that.

The absence of my two friends, the only friends I ever had, made my life a lot more miserable than it had been before. I had a glimmer of hope, before, that Ruka or someone would intrude the centre and rescue me like some damsel in distress, but, my pride and independence wouldn't let him touch me, even if he did come back.

Life sucks.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Mikan's POV

Three days had passed from the time my cousin, Ruka and brother, Youichi were returned to me.

Father was not so happy, though. Well, he was ecstatic over Ruka's return but horrified over Youichi's but, ah well.

I was still horrified at the fact that _the _Hyuuga Natsume, infamous from the death of his clan, was my cousin's best friend.

Hyuuga Natsume. Delinquent, murderer. According to the newspapers anyway. A person who claims to be the witness of Natsume killing all those people said that his eyes were thirsty for blood while he held up a sword, surrounded by fire. I, personally, found it a bit preposterous, seeing as if Natsume was that bloodthirsty, he would've killed the witness as well. I had my doubts.

Ruka continually pestered me about returning to the mental institution to collect Natsume.

Well, one can't be too safe, so, I refused vehemently.

So, I guess my life was perfect. My family was complete and I had no worries whatsoever.

But why do I have a nagging feeling and the image of a pair of piercing crimson eyes embedded into my head?

**o.o.o.o.o**

Natsume's POV

I was planning my escape.

I just couldn't stand to be in this institution meant for mental kids. I was mental at all.

My plan was to steal the keys from the drunk watchguard at night, when I'm pretending to continue a 'habit' of running around the outside course.

I then sneak into the security's office and switch off all cameras inside and out of the centre.

That gives me approximately 5 minutes and 13 seconds before someone would notice and ring the alarm.

By then, I would be long gone.

Now, to put my plan into action.

Picturing the whole centre in my head, I ran along corridors, avoiding the patrol areas of where the night guards were moving.

Stealing the keys and going into the security office was easy.

The escape had an obvious game-like feel to it.

I switched off the cameras and ran.

I was almost outside the gate when I heard an, "OI!"

Not stopping to see where I was, I headed in a straight line, towards the outside world.

"And where do you think you're going, Natsume-san?"

And there was my failed plan. Persona.

I looked into the obscured face and spat.

"You should learn your manners. After all, I am the one who gave you shelter and food for the past three years."

"...."

"Natsume. Turn back, or you will receive a punishment."

I only glared.

"Punishment it is," he said, extending a ringed finger towards me.

I could only stand there. There was no possible way of escape now.

The contact of my neck and his hand was excruciating. I could feel my skin rotting slowly from the inside. Although I wanted to scream, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Persona's smile was grim. He held out a mask to me. It was in the shape of a cat.

"I think that you're old enough to deal with the outside, Natsume. But don't blame me if you're hated or ignored. And don't come running back."

I felt petrified. Persona was actually allowing me to go?

"Wear the mask. It's a punishment and only I can take it off."

"Then why would I go if I have to wear a 'punishment' everywhere I go?"

"You and I will meet again. I'm sure."

I put the cat mask on. Instantly, vibrations were sent into my head, creating an endless migraine.

Persona nodded and left in a whirl of leaves.

I looked at the sky, which was orange, signifying the start of a new day.

But, there was one difference.

I was free.

Maybe life doesn't suck that bad.

* * *

**And done.**

**Enjoyed it? Leave me a review please.**

**I'll update when I get up to... 15 reviews. Is that too much to ask for?**

**I might update a bit earlier if I feel nice. Honestly, ideas are running free.**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh geez, I got no reviews at all. Ah well.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

After spending years running around a daily course, I was fit. I ran in a line, straight to where I thought civilisation was.

I was always an endurance runner than a sprinter, but even the length of the way from the institute to another building was horrible for me.

When I left, the sun was just starting to rise, around 6:00am. Now, the sun was right above my head, it's rays beating down on my sweating back. I took off my tattered shirt long ago and discarded it in the middle of the desert like pathway. All around me was an endless sea of red. No plants, grass, basically there was nothing living. Except me.

I was tired, hungry, exhausted.

Free.

My jog sped up a bit. The 4-lettered word was like a dose of energy. I could go on. Go on forever as long as I was free.

A grey shape started to loom towards me. It enlarged slowly. I made out a roof.

A roof meant houses. Houses meant...

"Civilisation!" I yelled out to the open.

My fast jog transformed into a head-long sprint. Similar to a person running a race and seeing the finishing line.

Other roofs appeared, dotting the horizon.

I kept sprinting. I would make it.

**o.o.o.o.o**

No POV

Japan. A country of technology.

Horns of cars beeped impatiently as the traffic, as slow as ever, moved up the road.

Offices were present every few metres.

Japan was also country of wealth.

People were walking along pathways. Some carrying shopping bags, others walking dogs or just out for a stroll.

However, some people were staring at a bizarre boy.

His unusual red eyes were bright with hope and wonder. He was thin, underfed yet fit. He was shirtless and was wearing a pair of horribly made shorts.

The people who were watching him also saw what happened next.

The boy, unaware of roads or pathways, ran in a straight line in the centre of the road, following traffic.

A car, unaware of the boy, and the driver being slightly drunk, rounded a turn, now going against traffic.

Everything then went in slow motion.

Screeches from pedals being slammed down were heard. Angry shouts from their drivers rang out. Bystanders gasped in horror, the drunken driver snapped awake and the protest from the wheels of his car screeched. The boy realised his immediate danger and closed his eyes, waiting for impact.

_Boom._

A fire erupted from where the boy was situated, the unsuccessful-in-swerving car was thrown into the air. Screams and squeals sounded and the drunken driver dived out of the flaming car. His shirt caught on fire, burning blistering. The car exploded, littering the ground with shrapnel. Apparently, there was alcohol in the back of the car as well.

The person on fire landed on the ground, shrieking in pain. Other people ran into buildings, out of the way of raining car-parts. People on the road hid under their seats in their cars, hoping to live.

Mobile phones flickered out, calling the police and ambulance.

Turmoil, fear, chaos.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Natsume's POV

I didn't understand what happened. The first thing I remember before the incident was the car coming towards me, swaying slightly. I was stalked by the stares of open-mouthed people. The car came closer, closer and then boom. I was surrounded by orange-red flames. I felt no pain, no impact. Only a surge of power. I saw nothing except for the fire, heard nothing except for the crackling. I had no idea what was going on.

The fire died down after a few minutes. I was surprised to see the world in pieces. The bright, tall buildings were burnt down to stubs of brick, the green and blue now was black and grey. It reminded me off the little memories I still had. I looked around. There was no one dead, fortunately. Whoever caused this fire was the same person who caused it when I was younger.

Red and white was in front of me. Probably an ambulance. Flashing lights started and the world went hazy.

Once again, I fainted.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Ruka's POV

_Boom._

"Did you hear that, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked me.

"Hai. It sounded like an explosion of some sort."

Mikan and Youichi were watching the live news and I was reminiscing the times that I had with Natsume.

Four days had passed and Mikan continually turned down my pleads to bring Natsume to this home.

"We're going to start school soon, Ruka, Youichi-nii."

"We know."

_"News just in. An explosion of fire erupted south of the Canton District. This involved a young teenage boy and a drunken driver. We have someone who is live at the scene."_

"Eh, what happened?"

"Shush, Youichi," Mikan hissed.

_"The fire was sudden. A boy was about to get run over by a car when fire suddenly engulfed the two. The car was thrown into the air and exploded. The driver suffered severe burns but the boy, who was surrounded by the fire, didn't receive and visible harms. The boy has no medical record and is almost non-existent in this town. Despite this, we have tracked down the boy to be the son and heir to the Hyuuga clan. The only survivor of the terrible massacre of the best fighters in this country. He has escaped from the mental institution that he was placed in and is now in hospital, being checked for any signs of internal bleeding or other problems. He will then be sent to a juvenile dete-"_

I left after I heard the last few words.

"Ruka-pyon? Hey, Ruka-pyon!"

I wasn't going to let Natsume be in prison right after escaping from the institution.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Natsume's POV

I felt like roadkill. It was like my lifespan had been sucked out through a tube.

"You're awake now."

"Hn."

"You have visitors."

I looked at my surroundings. Grey walls, circular cell.

I was back at the institute.

No. Not back there. NO.

"Natsume, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Ru-... Ruka?! Why're you here?"

"I've come to bail you out."

If Ruka was here, that means that the escape was all a dream.

Damn.

"You're not at the institute, Natsume. You're in a juvenile detention centre."

So similar to the institute... I was better off with Persona.

Detention centre.. that means I didn't know any of the passageways, the guards, anyone. Anything.

"Don't fret, Natsume. As I said before, I've come to bail you out."

"Ru-ka. You. Run. Too. Fast."

I caught sight of the large hazel eyes looking at me fearfully.

"Please bail him out, Mikan."

"No."

I looked away pointedly.

"He's a _murderer_, Ruka."

"Please, he's my best friend and he also helped me in the institute. Youichi too.

"... Only because you're my favourite cousin."

She left.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Mikan's POV

Stupid murderer.

As much as I hated to admit it, I felt kind of relieved to see the piercing crimson eyes.

"Excuse me, how much is bail for Hyuuga Natsume?"

"Let's see.. Hyuuga, Hyuuga, H.... ah."

"Hm?"

"It says here that bail for Hyuuga Natsume will be... $5000."

"That much? That's like 5-10 times more than a normal person!"

"He's dangerous."

"Fine."

I had more money than needed in my bag anyway.

"Ok, Hyuuga Natsume on bail. Here's the conditions sheet and you may leave today after filling out the paperwork."

"Alright."

After the paperwork, I went back to the cell to drag Ruka and the killer out.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Natsume's POV

"This feels kind of stiff," I said.

"It's also the first time you've ever worn new clothes, Natume," Ruka replied.

"Hn."

He smiled.

"Thanks for getting me out, Ruka."

"Hey, you're my best friend. Anytime."

"Let's hurry up. People are staring," Mikan hissed.

**o.o.o.o.o**

"Natsume!" Youichi screamed as he jumped on me, tackling me down on the ground.

"Hey, Youichi. Long time."

"Mhm."

This is the place where my new life started. But, I still didn't know of the grave danger I was in.

* * *

**And done.**

**Review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	5. Chapter 5

**La la la~**

**Sorry for the late update. D:**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5

The few days I spent at an actual home were definitely luxurious compared to the institute.

Despite the uncomfortable collared shirts, the too-neat building and someone actually running around for my every need.

I had forgotten what it was like to have an actual family despite the fact that Mikan treated me like an outsider. I didn't care.

The mask that Persona had put on me had disappeared somewhere in the explosion but I was sure that it would come back one day, whether I liked it or not.

"Ruka-pyon! Youichi! Mu-I mean Natusme! School's starting tomorrow. The servants should have placed your uniforms on your bed," Mikan called.

Indeed they did. There was a white collared shirt (another one?), a black blazer-like thing, a red ribbon and red checkered shorts. On the ground, there were a pair of shiny black shoes.

I blinked at the clothes uncertainly. I was sure how to wear the shirt, the blazer and the pants... but the ribbon...?

I thought nothing more of it until the next day.

**o.o.o.o.o**

School

"Oi! Ruka-pyon! Youichi! You two are going to be late at this rate!" Mikan hollered.

I ignored the fact that it sounded very much like Mikan was trying to ignore me as I put on my uniform.

I grabbed a piece of toast which the servants had left out and ignored the stares and giggles of the maids as I went towards the entrance of the house.

"Natsume, how do you feel about going to sch-... what the hell are you wearing?" Ruka asked strangely. He was clad in the same uniform as I was except there was something off...

"Natusme-nii..." Youichi asked uncertainly, "why do you have your ribbon on your head?"

"Huh? Where else do you put it?" I asked.

Indeed, I tied the ribbon in my hair. But didn't Ruka and Youichi do that too...?

"Ah, it's time to g- WHAT THE HELL MU-I mean NATSUME?" Mikan yelled.

Her ribbon was tied around the neck of her shirt, just where someone would put their tie...

Oh...

I reddened slightly and tore the ribbon off my head and threw it somewhere. I didn't want to see it again. **(A/N: That explains why Natusme doesn't wear his ribbon. xD)**

Ruka coughed, "Let's go."

The drive to the school was quiet and long. All of us stayed in complete silence until the driver pulled up at the driveway.

My eyes widened at the sight of the school. There was a large building with winding columns and a pathway which led up to it. There were plants which were scattered around neatly and small trees, shrubs and flowers were planted with great precision. The only strange thing about the school was that it was surrounded by tall walls and a large iron wrought gate. It was just like -

_"20 laps around the field now!"_

_"Don't even think about escaping. You know it won't work..."_

_"Natusme-nii!"_

I shook my head. I didn't want to remember those times, those times when Persona ruled my world. It was going to be ok. It definitely wasn't going to be worse than the institute, could it?

"C'mon Natsume, school's going to start!"

I shook my head once more and followed Ruka to class.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Mikan was welcomed back, Ruka was greeted and welcomed a lot and me... I was ignored.

It was boring.

Nothing else to call it. Plain boring.

When classes started, I felt as though people were giving me a large air to surround me, as though they were scared. Only Ruka dared to stay close. Mikan became part of the other group.

Some time during a class, someone had asked what Alice I had and said person was shut up immediately.

I asked Ruka what an Alice was and he just evaded the question.

I didn't see Youichi at all, probably because he was in another grade. What surprised me was when I met him during an "ability type class". I thought it was like a class like no other, where we sat and learnt about almost nothing.

I was proved completely wrong.

Our class was held outside and the teacher, who's name fails me, said that we were going to have a "mission".

I almost laughed because he sounded so serious yet what he said seemed like a laughable matter.

We had left the school and gathered some place else.

A car had backed out of a driveway and we were told to protect it with out lives.

I played along and followed the rest of my class as the car sped along.

It was then that my life changed.

The sound of bullets started ricochetting off walls and my class members didn't seem scared at all. It wasn't long until men clad in black appeared.

"Students from the Academy, huh?" They said to each other.

I was left completely confused.

"Oi, this one seems easy to get!" One said, pointing to me.

They grinned and raised their weapons. I thought this was all part of a game and that they'd stop sometime soon.

They never did.

Blows showered down on me again and again, Relentlessly.

I couldn't take it anymore and I wanted it to stop. I felt my consciousness starting to slip as a deciding blow was raised above my head.

Suddenly, the weapon burst into flames and the man dropped it immediately. Not long after, the man himself was engulfed.

I was scared. Very scared and collapsed as I felt arms around me and taking me elsewhere.

**o.o.o.o.o**

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I saw bright white walls and a bright white light. Ruka was sitting to my left and Youichi was there beside him. My body felt strange and bruised.

There was something wrong with this school. Something very wrong.

"Ruka?"

"Hai?"

"What is this school?"

I received no reply. Panic seized me as I sat straight up, ignoring the pain I felt, "Ruka... answer me. What the hell is this school."

All he did was look away.

"Youichi?" I asked uncertainly.

Once again, no answer.

"I risked my _life_ trying to do some stupid _mission_ that the class had! I think I have _some_ right as to knowing what this is!"

No one said a word. There was a guilty silence in the air.

"What.. is this place...?" I felt the pain rack my body as I fell into an uneasy sleep. A sleep with flashes of fire red, bleak grey and bright white.

* * *

**I felt so strange when I was typing this. I don't quite know why, but anyway.**

**Hope you liked it! If you did, review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


End file.
